The Audience Asks
by Kezziexx
Summary: When Samantha Puckett, Celebrity, appears on the show The Audience Asks, will questions from her past bring back bad memories. Seddie.
1. Prologue

_**The Audience Asks**  
_

_**When Samantha Puckett, Celebrity, appears on the show The Audience Asks, will questions from her past bring back bad memories.  
**_

* * *

I stood backstage awaiting my cue, I frantically smoothed at my black fitted dress that clung tightly to my body and twisted my bracelet nervously, fidgeting on the balls of my heels that where all too high. I hadn't changed since I was in high school, I still had my wild curly blonde hair that hung below my shoulders, I still ate like it was going out of fashion and honestly I was still feared by all that knew me, but I had learned to maintain a more friendly appearance, I was famous now and as a result I was here to night standing backstage anxiously awaiting my cue I was breathing slowly and deeply trying to slow my rapidly increasing heartbeat;I had done this too many times to count; go on talk shows, the whole cliché of publicising yourself and answering the same boring questioned over and over again, I had always insured I was aware of the questions pre-warned by my manager and I could always request to avoid topics I didn't want to talk about, side-step the awkward areas of my existence.

_Like my old life._

The days of iCarly and Seattle were long gone. The days of lounging around the Shay's apartment without a care in the world would forever be tainted, looking back on the memories still hurt to this very day. It's hard to believe that within 2 month everything had changed all stability was gone and everything I once drew meaning from...became meaningless. I had left Seattle at 19, some would say I ran from my problems, I say I left what couldn't be fixed, but either way I set up camp in LA in an attempt to use my talents to become famous, in the end that was all I had left, my dream and the shards of a broken heart. It wasn't easy, I didn't make my break through until I was 22, my song; 'lost without you', a song with a greater meaning than anyone but a few is fully aware, just happened to catch the world's heart and I became what I am today.

Today; specifically however, I had found myself on 'The Audience Asks' the only talk show in America where the network, pays a presenter but instead get the audience to ask the questions. I was completely uninformed and didn't know what they would ask meaning there was no way of me avoiding the questions should they ask one I didn't like, or that was too difficult to answer. I had avoided this show for so long, but my publicist had demanded I make an appearance to help promote myself so I had no choice but to take it in my stride and see where this night will take me.

At that the theme music played and the audience began to cheer as the music drowned through the set, The presenter, Tommy Parks, a middle aged man dressed in a grey fitted suit, teamed with a 5 o'clock shadow walked on smiling and waving to the audience he spoke cheerfully "Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to The Audience Asks, to night we have for you a young lady who's new album has just gone double platinum. She's a 3 time Grammy award winner Singer and Dancer, and she's to top it off she's just finished an 8 month sell out world tour. Please put your hands together and welcome to the stage Samantha Puckett!"

I inhaled deeply and with a broad smile walked confidently on stage I stopped to smile and wave at the audience who cheered in a almost mechanical standing ovation, I laughed loudly and brought my arms around the man I barely knew as he kissed my cheek his hand lingered slightly too long on the small of my back, but without falter I parted and took my seat in the leather cushioned seat next to the desk he had sat behind, as the cheers and applaud ceased he smiled and began

"Well welcome Samantha it's great you could be here"

I laughed appreciatively "Well it's great to be here" I grimaced internally at the cliché.

"So you've just got back from an 8 month around the world tour, how was it?" He asked leaning forward resting his elbow on the desk and his chin in his hand.

I nodded thoughtfully "Exhausting...but it was worth it to see all my amazing fans" I looked to the audience and with my two hands to my mouth blew the camera a kiss "I love you all" The audience once again cheered and clapped.

"Well aren't you just a sweetheart, now, there is a rumour going around in Hollywood about you, have you heard?" He winked

I laughed and smiled "Oh, do you mean the one about me dating Johnny Depp?" I looked dead pan in to the camera "It's true, He's mine" A large smile crept across my face before I burst in to laughter "No, I joke, I joke, We're not together although Johnny If you're watching this and you're interested" I made a phone me symbol with my hand and raised it to my ear, silently mouthing call me. I winked to the audience as they joined in with the canned laughter

Wiping a fake tear away he composed himself from his laughter and smiled "No, There's a rumour that when you go on talk shows you don't allow certain questions to be asked, now your not aware of the questions going to be asked tonight are you ready for that?" He asked seriously

I smiled nervously and raising my fist I playfully punched the air "I'm ready for whatever you've got" And once again the hideous metallic laughter rang around me.

Smiling he spun his chair out slightly towards the audience "Ok, well lets get right down to business then, Any questions?"

* * *

_**The Story will be about 6/7 Chapters Long this is Just the epilogue, the actual chapters will be much longer, and I'll be uploading every Tuesday.  
**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 2, This is actually the chapter I've had the most difficulty writing, it wasn't that there wasn't a load to write that wasn't the problem, it was more the content. I've never done anything like 'this' before, but I hope it doesn't fail, It's currently Tuesday at 7:58 am and I've been awake since 4pm Monday so I'm quite tire but I hope you enjoy, although it's not meant to be exactly enjoyable, this chapter:)x**_

* * *

_Smiling he spun his chair out slightly towards the audience "Ok, well lets get right to it then, Any questions?"_

* * *

The audience hands shot upwards, people straining to raise their hands above everyone else, cries of 'Pick Me' echoed through the set.

Tommy waved his finger over the crowd teasing all the hopefully desperate fans "Ok, lady in the second row green shirt."

A thin, tall women with auburn hair raised to her feet smiling shakily grabbing the microphone with both hands, she looked to be in her early 20's but the amount of make up made her look much older, trying far to hard. She took in a shaky breath before speaking "Hi, Samantha I'm a huge huge fan!" She squealed and looked down towards her friend who was shaking at her leg excitedly. "I was wondering do you enjoy what you do?" I thought about this for a moment, because honestly I did. There were few things I preferred over performing and they were in my past.

I smiled towards the women "Honestly, I love it." She smiled broadly at me "When I'm on stage or I talk to a fan...it makes me love everything I do all the more." The audience began to clap, and 'awe' to my statement. Once again Tommy brought the attention back to himself. "Isn't that just lovely." Smiling he winked at me discreetly, and I found myself thinking that had I been back in high school this guy would of already been moaning in pain from a butter sock to the face, alas my butter sock was retired and had been inactive in over 6 years, because according to society it's perceived as "aggressive" and "an inappropriate use for dairy products".

The man, I was now internally referring to as creep, once again spoke to the audience raising people once more to their feet and throwing their hands in the air in a struggle to gain attention. Tommy pointed to a sandy blonde haired women, and in honestly from his actions it was not hard to determine why she had been picked, she wore a low cut v-neck electric blue shirt, drawing attention to her rather sizeable...assets, and a denim mini-skirt that while seated crossed legged rose to the middle of her thigh. However his address to her was much more discreet "The lovely lady in the front row, blue shirt." He smiled widely sending chills down my spin.

She rose to her feet and took the microphone confidently from the stage hand, smiling she nodded a thanks before returning the attention to me "Hi Samantha I'm a huge! fan, I recently lost my grandfather. He was very old but I took it hard, You're song 'Lost without you' has been a great comfort to me. I was wondering. Have you ever lost anyone, a family member or loved one?." I blinked a few times before I realised I was holding in a breath. It was a good question indeed and closed my eyes and exhaled lightly, flashes flickered before my eyes, I remember it all so clearly...

_It wasn't a particularly special day, really nothing out of the ordinary to start off with, we all as normal congregated around the Shay's apartment, I sat on the couch watching re-runs of girly cow while Freddie with one arm slung around my shoulders typed furiously with one hand on his laptop applying new updates on to the iCarly site once again, Carly stood in the kitchen making her "Special Lemonade" none of us wanted; but would drink politely despite its horrible taste, even myself, the girl who would eat anything and everything couldn't stomach the overwhelming bitterness of the drink, Gibby sat at the kitchen table blowing kisses to himself in a hand-held mirror and occasionally releasing a growl, and Spencer was, as normal due to the new 'top secret sculpture', locked up in his room, all was ordinary that day, never would the events to come ever of crossed our mind._

_It was around lunch time before we heard the sound of a loud clang and the quick heavy footsteps followed by an eager Spencer bounding off the step smiling. "Hello little sister, and people who eat my foot, watch my t.v and pay no bills" We all gave our separate expression of greetings before returning to our own activities; however he persisted "I was thinking we could all go for a roller-skate!"_

_Carly passed Spencer a glass of her "special lemonade" and raised an eyebrow "What do you mean, at roller my rink? We can't, you're band remember, they gave you a life time band after you and that mascot-"_

_"YOU PROMISED YOU'D NEVER MENTION IT!" Spencer yelled quickly interrupting Carly, we all stared at a now increasingly reddening Spencer, clearing his throat he continued "No, I mean just a nice casual skate down Seattle, It's a beautiful day, I thought we could skate down to the harbour."_

_Freddie smiled knowingly before raising from the couch "Oh this wouldn't have anything to do with the SMOKING HOT-" I cleared my throat harshly, narrowing my eyes he stammered before correcting himself "I mean the woman that looks completely hideous in comparison to Sam"He looked at me sideways for an approval to his complement, so with a roll of my eyes and a small smirk I gave him permission to continue "that works at the Harbour dock would it?" We all grinned knowingly as Spencer looked at the ground trying to bury the toe of his shoe in to the wooden floor. "Maybe" he mumbled out that was met with a laugh from all of us "So are we going or what?" He asked eagerly clapping his hands together._

_We all nodded enthusiastically with our own expressions of agreement, we departed from our activities and within the hour were clad in our Rollerblade jammed in to the elevator heading to the lobby, we rolled through the lobby with the loud cries of a furious Lewbert, we laughed and joked on how he obsessed over his precious lobby always being clean yet his own personal hygiene was worse than my mothers. we left through the large double doors and took a right heading towards the docks._

_It was a gorgeous day, mid June and the heat was just right; the perfect weather for us 4 soon to be sophemore of Washington University, and the 6 foot 4 inch man child to enjoy our days as we pleased. The roads were seemingly quiet, not really surprising for just after lunch on a week day, but the silence from the road meant our cries of laughter echoed loudly down the urban streets. We stopped shortly passing in to the groovy smoothie to refresh with a beverage._

_As we exited we stared down the large rolling hill at the end the harbour busy with ships, as we sipped gingerly at our drinks an idea came into my head "How about a race? see who can get to the Harbour the fastest?" The guys smiled widely all nodding with agreement trying to slurp down the smoothie as fast as their mouths would suck. Carly on the other-hand grimaced at the sight of the steeply sloping hill and protested "I don't know guys, It looks pretty steep. Someone could get hurt."_

_The next words spoke have stayed in my mind all these years, whether it was a jinx, an unfortunate coincidence or in fact the very real premise of 'Famous Last Words' I still don't know. Spencer smiled broadly patting his sister on the back brashly "Come on kiddo, what's the worst that could happen?" Carly's face twisted in contortions fighting with her urge to disagree before finally conceding to the pressure and agreeing with a heavy "Fine." We all let out a cheer and lined up in a row at the summit of the slope, in true fashion we took our marks and Gibby began the count down._

_"5...4...3...2...1..." I remember it so clearly staring down at the empty road a head of us, focusing on the harbour at the end. The goal. "GO!" and we were off I had got off to the best start with Spencer closely behind, he had the most experience with the Roller-blading but I had always had a knack at being the best at everything I tried. Freddie was a close 3rd while Gibby and Carly trailed distantly in the back._

_We cleared one cross-walk, easy enough but during the second street of buildings Spencer began to over take; he had lowered his centre of gravity and had steadily began to pull away, Carly and Gibby still lacked behind and I was left with Freddie on my tail, Spencer edged near to the second cross-walk and even from the distance I was behind it was clearly visible the lights were on walk meaning Spencer could continue at his pace and pull head. He continued and was just crossing the road when it happened._

_It wasn't like a movie where time slows down and it all happens slowly, no instead it happened so fast that had I of blinked I would of missed it. A black ford escort hit Spencer he hit the hood of the car crashing in to the windshield before hitting the hard concrete floor. I remember the screams. The cries of shock from all of us. Carly repeatedly screaming "Spencer" while we all rushed to his side. The driver had stopped and was in a panic by the door of his car. The once empty street that had belonged to only us and our childish ways became cluttered with people circling him as Spencer lay lifeless on the ground._

_Gibby dialled 911 and the distant cries of the ambulance could be heard, Carly cried while pleading for Spencer to be ok, and Freddie tried desperately for to get him to respond, I sat by his side and gently held his hand. Praying, that he would be alright. The movies lie. When something bad happens the person or someone involves always says, I knew something bad was going to happen, I had a feeling, there were signs, but honestly I had no idea, no bad feeling at the start of the day, no sign or warning of anything to come.  
_

_The Paramedics arrived and cleared a path through the ever growing crowd, and quickly loaded Spencer on to the gurney, only one person was allowed to travel with him in the ambulance so Carly climbed in and the ambulance sped off at top speed complete with siren and blue flashing lights. Freddie, Gibby and myself were left to watch the vehicle drive into the distance before we were released from our trance. We removed our Rollerblades and at full speed ran back to the Bushwell where we clambered into Gibby's car. I don't remember the car ride, the next thing I remember is running through the hospital barefoot towards the emergency room, thanks to Freddie's Mom being a nurse he knew the way and we followed at top pace._

_We came to a halt at the waiting room, Carly sat curled in a ball upon seeing us she stood and through her arms around all three of us in an iron-vice grip, after releasing us Freddie spoke "W-What have they said?" Carly merely shock her head and sat in her chair hands together in her lap "They don't know, he came to in the back of the ambulance but then crashed, they said I was to wait here." We all looked at each other before Gibby bit his lip and asked "So what do we do now?" We all looked at one another for the answer, and honestly none of us knew. I took a seat next to Carly and sighed "I guess...we wait." I spoke softly._

_I'm not sure how much time past but the feeling of eternity was heavy amongst us, we had sat in complete silence just waiting. When the sound of doors swinging forced us to look at a doctor heading towards us we all stood and he held a chart in his hand before holding it behind his back "Carly Shay?" Carly nodded anxiously and he proceeded "When your brother came in here, he was suffering from severe internal bleeding and as you know had to be resuscitated in the ambulance. We did everything we could but unfortunately the damage was severe and his body just couldn't handle it. I'm sorry but he didn't make it." _

_Carly collapsed on to the cold ceramic tiles in a fit of tears, we followed her to the ground hugging and crying. The doctor still stood watching so I raised to my feet wiping away the tears, he informed me there was paperwork that needed to be filled and that we should inform all other next of kins. I nodded sadly and thanked him, and with that he took his leave._

_The next few days were a complete blur, we all stayed at Carly's apartment and that weeks iCarly was cancelled. While Family members and Friends came and left leaving condolences and food. Grandpa Shay came and sorted out the paper work and took charge of the organising the funeral, due to Colonel Shay's deployment in a submarine contact had been unsuccessful and his knowledge of his only Son's passing was not know. Carly spent the days in her room looking over old photographs and watching old iCarly's in with Spencer guest-starred. She refused to eat and shut down when anyone tried to talk to her._

_The day of Spencer's funeral arrived and we all stood around the grave as the coffin was lowered into the hole "Ashes to Ashes...Dust to Dust..." Carly sobbed on my shoulder while Freddie and Gibby had tears streaming their faces. I didn't allow myself to cry however, I had to be strong for Carly's sake, despite feeling like I had lost a brother myself, Carly needed someone who could be strong for her, so I took that roll. The ceremony was pact with people all emotional and devastated at the loss of Spencer. For the reception afterwards we all headed back to Carly's apartment where we shared stories of Spencer. Carly however swiftly returned to her room. The speech's were heartfelt, and in 5 days it was the first time I had been able to laugh, the stories of Spencer's crazy antics reminded us we needed to celebrate his life not mourn his death. We all took time to look at his sculptures and marvelled at their beauty, but as the people dispersed, we were all left with the same notion. Spencer Shay was gone._

My eyes fluttered open and I realised although I felt as though I had been gone for hours In fact I was only out for a matter of seconds. I took in a deep breath and nodded "Yes and I miss him every. single. day." A lump developed in the back of my throat and my words became croaked as I spoke "It was never the same after he past." I calmed myself and swallowed the lump constricting my airways, and with a flash of a smile I looked back out towards the crowd "Ok. Next question?"

* * *

_**So there is chapter 2. Did I go and be incredibly cliché by killing Spencer and by being hit by a car no less? I hope you...well not enjoyed it but found it a good read. Believe me when I say I worked hard on this and I have NEVER! written a chapter so long! :S I hope it wasn't too dragged out...or the end seemed rush. I feel like I could of done more with the funeral. Tell me what you think. I really hope you like it. Review.**_


	3. Chapter 2

**I apologise for the late chapter I've been ill so I had been putting off doing my edits of this and then my computer broke! I'm doing this from my phome right now! Lol**

_**I do have a question**_** I'd like answered tho, I'm doing chapters based on Carly and Freddie do you want me to do one based on Gibby? or not. because I haven't planned it. But I'm sure I can work something out but I need to know because if so I'll do it after Carly because I can't do it after Freddie. Tell me in the reviews please!**

* * *

_I calmed myself and swallowed the lump constricting my airways, and with a flash of a smile I looked back out towards the crowd "Ok. Next question?"_

* * *

IPeople once again began their plead to be picked, I smiled and looked towards the audience however at only two questions in, I was beginning to fear at exactly how in-depth and invasive these questions would become. Tommy began once more scanning for beautiful women, and it was on the verge of leering; piping up I quickly pointed to a red-headed man located near the back, this awful lime green and yellow stripped shirt stood out among the sea of pastels surrounding him. "The man in the green and yellow stripes near the back looks eager Tom" I spoke lightly but clearly.

Tom cleared his throat and looked at me from the corner of his eye before nodding and waving for the gentleman to stand "Sir how about you ask your question then." The man nodded eagerly and exhaled nervously into the microphone. "Hello Samantha. I have always been a huge fan of yours, ever since iCarly, I watched it right from the start till the finish, but it all ended so suddenly and we never found out why, Why did iCarly end?" The crowd were ear-splitting silent. Their eyes pinned readily for the answer, and really it was quite simple why it finished, I had left but the reason for leaving was all so much more complicated.

_It hadn't been long since Spencer's death. Carly was still in an almost comatose state, She had left her room once to announce Spencer's death on iCarly and play a tribute to him for all the internet to see, leaving with the promise that after we have mourned we would be back. She was living in Spencer's apartment, after her father had been notified he had requested Carly move out but she had refused and stated she would pay the rent and continue to live in her 'home'. She didn't speak to anyone but Freddie, Gibby and I but as our sophomore year at Seattle U began. Carly decided to drop out of her pre-law and take some time to continue mourning the loss of her brother._

_We had been taking it in turns to spent time with Carly, but even at the start of the year the work load was extensive, so the three of us devised a rota, in which we would take turns to spend as much time with Carly as possible but then allowed the others to do homework and assignments, It was difficult but Carly needed us, so we would be there._

_It had been a particularly hard day. It was a Friday, exactly two months since Spencer's death. I had had an early afternoon class because as always I had left class sign ups till late, and it was the resulting punishment for my laziness, if matters couldn't have been worse It was Math, and I had been pushed to the point of mental exhaustion, Freddie had been on 'Carly watch' since he had the luxury of no class on Fridays, but I was now due to take over until Gibby had finished his after school activities._

_I had jumped on a bus from just outside the campus and was on my way to the Groovy Smoothie, I had tried to get Carly to drink one since a week after the accident, but she was still refusing, but I couldn't give up I had to keep trying to get the old Carly back. I knew Spencer wouldn't want her to be like this._

_I reached the groovy smoothie T-Bo stood behind the counter and smiled at me "Hey Hey Girl! Guess what!" He gestured broadly, I rolled my eyes at his liveliness, I was too tired for perky. "I don't know, you managed to get water on a stick?" I chuckled sarcastically. T-Bo took his turn to roll his eyes and laugh "No, but that's not a half bad idea." He tapped his finger to his chin thoughtfully staring off into space, he was beginning to get on my nerves and I yelled quickly "DUDE!" He shook his head sharply and came back to reality staring at me wide-eyed before remembering his original trail of thought. "Oh yeah, Sorry! Anyway. In order to honour Spencer. I'm dedicating a smoothie to him!"_

_A genuine smile spread across my face, a tribute to Spencer, it made me happy to know he would now live on for everyone to know. "Really, that's awesome!" T-Bo beamed in pride, it wasn't often I gave out compliments. "Thanks, It's going to be called the Spencer Special, and It's going to be all these different coloured fruits mixed together to give one kick butt taste and colour" T-Bo finished with a karate kick in the air as an example of 'kick butt' I shook my head playfully "Ok then, I'll have 3 Spencer Specials" T-Bo nodded and proceeded to make the Smoothie._

_They had been free of charge and I was more than happy not to pay. I had left the store and was now on my short 3 minute walk to the Bushwell, I pulled out my phone in order to text Freddie that I was nearly there but as I pulled out my phone the screen remained blank. Having had spent the night at Carly's I had failed to charge my phone and as a result my phone was now dead. I decided it didn't really matter and proceed to put my depleted phone back in to my handbag._

_I entered the Bushwell to find a sleeping Lewbert and I silently thanked that I didn't have to listen to his ear piercing screams, however just as I was walking by I noticed a bagel on his desk looking nonchalantly over my shoulder I took the food from his desk and proceeded up the stairs. I reached the 8th floor and the bagel had been devoured I now was licking the doughy crumbs off my finger tips._

_I entered the Shay's apartment the front door had been left unlocked so the three of us could come without disturbing Carly. I remember it was quiet in the apartment, I presumed Carly who had taken to long day naps was yet again asleep and Freddie was typing away at an assignment that wouldn't be due in for another few weeks or updating the iCarly website for the umpteenth time this month._

_I throw my handbag and jacket on the couch and called out for my friends "Carly, Frednerd!, I'm here!" Silence the house was seemingly dead. I wondered if Freddie had done the impossible and managed to get Carly to leave the house but with no note that would seem unlikely. I decided to check upstairs. I wondered up to the 2nd floor Carly's door was closed I carried the smoothies in my the tray in my hand as I opened the door I began to explain "Hey guys guess what, T-" I stopped dead in my tracks._

_There on the small couch in Carly's bedroom lay Freddie Benson, my boyfriend, under a shirtless best friend, Carly Shay. Kissing. I froze. Carly turned and gasped grabbing at her shirt that laid crumpled on the floor as Freddie bolted from under Carly and had already begun to proceed towards me. I hadn't even noticed I had dropped the smoothies and their contents now embedded in Carly's purple carpets "Sam. I can explain-" Freddie began but I was too shocked I shook my head and turned on my heels running down the stairs and out the door with only the faint sounds of my name being called in the background._

_I fled from the apartment and down the stairs to the lobby where I was greeted by a now awake and alert Lewbert screaming about his bagel, I screamed a loud "SHUT UP" before crashing throw the glass downs and out of to the Seattle streets. I had always been good at running, literally and metaphorically, and this exact scenario was a perfect example of both, but I couldn't be there stand and listen to how my boyfriend cheated on me with my best friend, it was just too hard._

_I was 4 blocks away when I finally came to the realisation that I had left both my bag and jacket sitting on the Shay's couch. I stopped on the street corner and internally debated whether I should go back and get it. I needed my bag It had my phone, wallet and keys but I didn't want to have to face them, although as soon as I left they I thought that they would have no doubt returned to their earlier activities. It was an internal battle, however I was visibly staining myself walking back up the street and then shaking my head proceeded to walk down the street once more, and I had done this several times; it never really occurred to me that to passers-by I may have looked clinically insane, and I wasn't; at least not any-more the psychologists at Troubled Waters had cleared me. After a 10 minutes argument I determined that as my stuff was close to the door it would be possible for me to sneak in and out with having to face my 'Best Friends'._

_I stood at the corner of the hallway, around the bend stood the doors of my best friend and boyfriend, with a large inhale I stepped towards the large oak block that would grant me entrance to apartment 8C and slowly I peaked inside I saw no-one and took my chance I darted in and grabbed my Jacket and handbag but as I grabbed the strap the content went flying out. My phone crashed on to the table with a bang and my keys jingled loudly as they slid across the hardwood flooring and of course my wallet just to spite me fell open and all my coins rolled across the ground "Shoot" I yelled in a whisper. I fell to my knees to pick up my possessions in a frenzy but as I picked up the coins a shadow loomed over me. _

_Carly Shay stood above me looming down with a blank expression before speaking "Freddie just left." and we a light chuckle she continued "Went to find you actually" I grabbed my keys from the floor and place them back in my bag before raising to my feet and returning my gaze to the brunette girl who stood in-front of me. "Yeah, well oddly enough I'm really in the mood to see either of you." I picked up my phone from the table and placed it in my pocket and was ready to turn._

_"You know it's been going on for a while" She said with a smirk cross her face, I froze and eyed her confused "W-What do you mean? What's been going on for a while?" She scoffed harshly and rolled her eyes "Are you that stupid? Me and Freddie. We've been doing this behind your back for weeks now." I looked her dead in the eye and saw a coldness, a hollowness that was once filled with light and happiness. "You're lying Carly. I don't know why, but you are. Freddie wouldn't do that to me, and the Carly I know wouldn't do that to me." I said strongly. She smirked meanly "Well then you don't know us very well. Face it Sam. Freddie is never going to want you. When he could have me. He wanted me from day 1. You. You were just a filler." I shook my head as my eyes became misty from behind tears, and swallowing a lump that had built in my throat I spoke shakily. "No. Yo-H-He wouldn't do this to me." Carly chuckled "Then honey, explain how I'm carrying his baby?" My month fell open in shock and I blinked in a daze, the rush of information made me feel like my head would explode. _

_Without a word I grabbed my Jacket and with my bag on my shoulder walked out the door. I didn't think at all until I had gotten home. I lay on my bed numb staring blankly at my ceiling, I ached in my chest and I felt no energy in my body, I rolled over on to my side to face out into my room in the corner sat my guitar, one bored Sunday afternoon I had actually taken the time to decorate it with intricate designs, I loved music and the longer I looked at it the more I understood. I couldn't stay here. I couldn't stay in Seattle with my 'Best Friend' who had been impregnated by my 'Boyfriend', it was all too dramatic, as if it had been taken directly out of a soap opera. I need to get out. Away from the heartbreak and betrayal. Raising to sit on my bed I spoke a load "I'm going to LA"_

The audience continued to look at me and with a simple shrug I began "Unfortunately, we were at the age where we changed so much, and that caused us to really grow apart, and with Spencers' passing, it unfortunately meant that iCarly ended and we just never had the opportunity to end it properly, and believe me. I couldn't regret that more. iCarly meant so much to me and for it to never have a proper send off. It's a shame." The audience erupted in mummers and whispered to one another, before Tom started up "Ok, well what a great question. Now we're going to take a short break but stay tuned to see Samantha answer some more questions on The Audience Asks."

* * *

_**Well what did you think. Now. Please Don't freak out and go "Oh God Carly pregnant! by Freddie while he's going out with Sam. CLICHÉ. Because I promise there is more to this. You will be pleasantly surprise, however it won't be explained for a couple of chapters lol!**_

_**Do you think I should change my Pen-name? I feel like it's boring & want a new one, Yay/Nay? And if so what ideas? :D  
**_

_**In the meantime Please Review and Tell me what you think of my question as well! about the Gibby Chapter. Are you bothered about him or not? It's up to you just let me know! so REVIEW! **_


	4. Chapter 3

_**Sorry it was late, with all the one-shots and my sixth form work, I just haven't had time. This is shorter than the last two, but the next chapter will be the longest of them all.  
**_

* * *

_"Ok, well what a great question. Now we're going to take a short break but stay tuned to see Samantha answer some more questions on The Audience Asks."_

* * *

The music returned signally the commercial break was over, my small window to escape had gone and I sat blankly at the applauding audience as the camera swung round to Tommy behind his oak desk, he smile widely "Hello, and welcome back, we have Samantha Puckett, singer, song writer, dancer extraordinary, in the hot seat tonight. So let's get straight to the questions." He cupped his hands around his mouth and called "Who has a good one?!" and I bit my lip in fright.

And man with bleach blonde hair and a checked buttoned down shirt near the middle was physically jumping on his seat to grasp the attention of the presenter who, reluctantly couldn't deny the ever desperate man his wish, he smiled trying to contain a snigger "Yes the man on the chair." The man beamed brightly squealing and stepping down from his seat gripping the microphone so hard his knuckles turned visibly white he began speaking with a soft feminine voice "Samantha, I've followed you since iCarly but we've actually never heard from Carly since or heard you speak to her. You were best-friends when was the last time you actually spoke to her?" My eyes became misty and within the mist the memory appeared.

_She was the one I had seen most recently, I started my world tour with 20 performances across America, one of them being in Seattle. I hadn't been back in a while, but I would be lying if the familiar sense of home hadn't struck me. I still had one more performance in the city and due to the hotel manager being a huge fan, and receiving complementary tickets, he had comped me and the entire crew rooms as oppose to sleeping on the ever-growing cramped tour bus. 3 encores that night, I put it down to home ground advantage but it was true to say I was well and truly exhausted, the clock struck a little after 12 when I stepped into the limo, my favourite driver Andrew at the wheel, he reminded me a lot of Spencer, although thankfully lacked the ability to spontaneously ignite random objects. Stepping down I fell flat across the seat with a loud grunt. "Everything all right Ms. Puckett" Andrew inquired lowering the visor. "Yeah everything is fine Andy, and for the last time call me Sam" I sat back up straightening out my hair and fastening my seat belt. It wasn't the shortest drive to the hotel but the limo felt all to hot to think let alone sleep, I rested my head back and tried to clear my mind of stress, not a month and the pressure was already taking its toll. _

_A few minutes had passed before that fact that I was no longer moving came to my obvious attention leaning my head up I called out "Hey Andy, what's going on?" The visor lowered and the black-capped man turned in his seat to seat to me "We're on boulevard, but looks like there's road construction, real slow-moving traffic, sorry Ms. Puckett." I sighed heavily at the news and at the fact that man I'd know for the best part of 3 year still refused to call me by my name. "Alright" he nodded in understanding and turning his attention back to the road raising the glass segregated me from the only other person in contact. I raised both hands to my face level and began flapping them in a fan like manner to push cool air to my increasingly heating face. I turned to the tinted window and decided Seattle at night was better than heat exhaustion, and lowered the window feeling a small breeze from the outside world. Leaning my head out the gap I closed my eyes taking in the cool and relaxing breeze, noting that for once it wasn't living up to its name of the rainy city._

_I opened my eyes and noticed that despite having been away for years Seattle boulevard remained the same the side-walks where dirty and strewed with littler and gum, the store windows were darkened and some of the glass appeared slightly smashed or cracked, and as classy as ever the corner of the street stood a hooker. she was nothing but skin and bones, she wore a Jean mini skirt that came down long enough to cover the essentials, a red v neck halter-top that clung to her frame so tight her ribs left visible indentations and a pair of black leather knee-high stiletto boots, although the over use of them was visible from the deterioration. She stood with one hand on her hip and a cigarette in the other. She turned to look up the street perusing the cars lined in gridlock. I caught a glimpse of her face, the wrinkles above her brow told of how much stress and worried she had been through the pain and suffering emanating from her deep chocolate eyes, and I knew that she had lived difficult life, because she was Carly Shay. _

_She was older, age had not been the kindest to the once fair flawless beauty, but without a doubt it was her. I brought my head back in and tapped on the glass to have the separator lowered, as my driver appeared I called to him hand on the handle "Andrew I'm going to walk it, ok?" He bit his lip it looked as though he was going to try to convince me out of it but he knew me well enough to know it wouldn't have worked, so conceding he nodded lightly smiling "very well Ms Puckett" I clamber out of the limo as my heels hit the concrete and with each step took a deep calming breath._

_She had turned to face away once again, facing the junction turning and the bright lights of the traffic. "Hi" I said meekly, I wasn't aware that my voice could be that small, I had performed to 80,000 people and yet that seemed so easy compared to this. Never turning she spoke "Girls are 50 bucks extra an hour" _

_I swallowed the anxiety in my throat before speaking up "Carly" her shoulders tensed and she turned slowly, meeting my eye with a scowled. "Well, look what the washed up on untalented island. Sorry I don't have time for people who ruin my life." I was taken back. I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to contemplate her words with utter shock I yelled, louder than intended "What?" I realised my desirable and lowered my tone "How did you figure I ruined your life? You were my best friend and you slept with my boyfriend! You tried to destroy mine!" _

_She chuckled harshly "Oh cry me a river buttercup, because of you running away, like the coward you've always been, we had to end iCarly, Freddie refused to speak to me and because I had dropped out of college after Spencer died. I had no education or training."_

_the hate radiated from her eyes, and the anger began to boil in my blood "I'm a coward! because I didn't want to stick around and hangout with people I didn't trust?" Her eyes never faltered from their glare at mine, "Yes, you're a coward, you over reacted at the slightest things!" she took the tone of an imitation of my voice "Oh I kissed Freddie better check myself into a mental hospital!", I could help but feel she had a point there. In that case I had over reacted, and suddenly the hatred and anger was gone and all was left was pity for the misfortunate girl "Carly, I'm really sorry you've come to this." her eyes softened slightly and I continued "but it isn't my fault" at that her eyes re-ignited and the hatred blazed brighter. "It is your fault. This shouldn't be my life. 10 years ago if you'd asked anyone who would be in who's position. You'd be me and I'd be you." I stepped back from the girl shocked and hurt by her outcries. "You stole my life. It's your fault." I didn't know if it was denial, or maybe the fact that it was easier to blame someone else for her downfall but either way she was convinced I had destroyed her life, and I wasn't going to convince her otherwise. _

_I opened my mouth to apologise but she cut me off swiftly "I don't want to hear it. Go off and make some more terrible music with your awful dance moves." As she spoke a black sedan slowed down beside the side-walk, she slowly sauntered over to the car shaking her hips as she strutted the window lowered fully and she leaned in through the window whispering "Hey baby, looking for a good time?" I grimaced at the sight of what had become of the once innocence and sweet Carly Shay. She turned to me and with a sarcastic smirk, called "Well it was a lovely chat, we should do it again some time" she paused and snarled " maybe over spaghetti tacos?" She then began to walk around to the passenger side of the car" But sadly I've got to go, duty calls. Have a nice life, send me an invite to your funeral." and with that lowered herself in to the car and out of my life. That had been the one and only time in years I had spoken to her..._

I came out of the thought and looked up to the man standing there patiently, microphone in his white knuckled hand. I inhaled softly before speaking "A while a go, we lead completely different lives now." I frowned at the statement because it couldn't have been more true, I looked into the camera, in a hope that maybe she was watching she would catch my message "But I hope where-ever she is, she's ok." and with a smile I looked around the audience "any more?"

* * *

_**So what do you think?...I hate writing Carly like this I feel beyond cliché, but I dunno it fit. A death of a loved one like that will really mess you up, and loosing all your friends aswell. It would push you to the extreme. I just hope you liked it. REVIEW!**_


End file.
